DÉJAME SER TUS ALAS
by Haime
Summary: [Original] Ita es un hombre de 28 años que un día cualquiera conoce una misteriosa chica. El destino se encargara de transformar este ocasional encuentro en una aventura mágica…


**DÉJAME SER TUS ALAS.**

Mientras caían pétalos negros sobre ella, su respiración era cada vez mas irregular.

**- **Nunca creí verte terminar así, Elba - pronunció una voz recóndita que venia desde algún lugar del bosque.

Los árboles mostraban un extraño fruto colgando desde ellos y el fuerte viento imperante les desprendía sus hojas oscuras.

Entre medio de este bizarro paisaje, una niña lloraba arrodillada entre el fango y las rocas del suelo.

**- **¡Déjame seguir contigo! - gritó la niña entre sus llantos y suspiros quebrados.

Nadie contestó. La lluvia comenzó a caer. La menor corrió hasta debajo de uno de los singulares arbustos y durmió.

_**Capitulo I : **__**¿Cómo te llamas?**_

**- **La oficina me esta matando, Ita.

**- **No pienses en eso y mejor vayamos por un café al centro.

Peffke e Ita eran amigos desde que se conocieron en la universidad, ahora trabajaban juntos para la misma compañía en el sector comercial de la ciudad. Ya eran como las nueve de la noche cuando terminaron su ultimo turno.

Ita mantenía aún un aspecto de joven e inocente a pesar de sus 28 años. Acostumbraba a ser una persona tímida, pero también muy amigable cuando entraba en confianza. Su amigo, Peffke, era un tipo de esos extrovertidos y positivos. Para él, la vida siempre tenia algo mas que ofrecer y era deber de uno ir simplemente a tomar lo que se le otorgara.

**- **¿Como puedes andar así con este frío?. ¿No quisieras mejor ir a tu casa? mira que yo en tu lugar entre ir al centro o a dormir, siempre tomo lo segundo, jaja - dijo sonriendo Peffke.

**- **Estoy bien, es que antes vivía en Brolic, donde siempre hacia mucho mas frío, mas que acá. - respondió Ita.

**- **Como digas... .

Antes de entrar en un local a tomar algo, Ita se percató de un objeto que aterrizó accidentalmente en su palma extendida mientras miraba al cielo creyendo que se pondría a llover.

**- **Fíjate lo que me trajo el viento hasta mi mano, Peffke. Parece un pétalo negro...

**- **Ita mostró una rara especie de hoja de color negro.

**- **Creo que es mas bien una hoja grande de alguna flor extraña. Bótala nomás...

**- **¡Oye!. ¿Pero no te llama la atención?. ¿No será por algún motivo especial que esto cayó en mi mano? - Ita no paraba de mirar el pétalo en su mano - ¿Y si es una advertencia del destino?

**- **¿Y desde cuando tan místico?. ¡Bota la hoja rara no mas! y pasemos a comer que estoy que muero de frío.

**- **No lo... ¿Eh?.

Una extraña chica vestida tan solo entre sabanas cafés tocó el hombro de Ita.

**- **Esa hoja es mía - reclamó - Perdón por molestar.

**- **No, jeje, no es nada. Pero respóndeme una duda...

**- **La chica miró atentamente a los ojos del hombre.

**- **¿Donde conseguiste esta hoja negra? - Ita le devolvió lo que pedía y, mientras ella lo tomaba, respondió.

**- **Es un pétalo... - Ita miró a Peffke y con los gestos de su rostro le hizo saber que tenia razón al decir que era pétalo - ... es un recuerdo que tengo de mi niñez. No se de que tipo de que tipo de flor será. Un día desperté en una estación de policía. Me dijeron que me encontraron durmiendo en su puerta. Buscaron información sobre mi pero no había ningún dato.

**- **Al menos tendrás un nombre - Interrumpió intrigado el hombre de aspecto mas maduro - ¿Cómo te llamas?.

**- **Yo misma decidí hace tiempo ponerme el nombre de Isanesí.

**- **¿Y donde vives? - preguntó Ita esta vez.

**- **Sola. Por las calles. No tengo padres ni amigos. Toda mi vida he estado sola, o por lo menos la que recuerdo. De mi niñez, nada se...

**- **¿Quieres pasar a comer algo con nosotros?.

**- **¡Claro! - sonrió la misteriosa chica.

Ya adentro, ella acaparó las miradas, es que con su extraña vestimenta no era para menos. Al comer fue sorpresivo que a pesar que ella dijo solo haber vivido en la calle, usara el servicio y la servilleta con una delicadeza encantadora.

**- **No se porque tengo la manía de comer tan finamente, jeje - rió Isanesí.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa y pura, que sonrojó el rostro del tímido Ita. Peffke lo notó y se le ocurrió una idea que diría al salir del local.

Ya afuera, comenzó el plan...

**- **Isanesí... ¿Donde pasas las noches?

**- **Sola. Debajo de algún árbol o escondida por ahí - sorprendentemente ella sonrió. Era sobrecogedora.

**- **Podrías ir a dormir en la casa de Ita, él tiene varias piezas en su...

Ita se sorprendió y se le escapó un grito entre su desesperación. Rápidamente luego puso sus manos sobre la boca para evitar otras reacciones. La chica lo miró y le preguntó dulcemente si podría realmente quedarse en su casa. Ante eso, y con un rostro como tomate, respondió un sí.

Peffke se fue corriendo en ese momento, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer. Así que los dos personajes restante fueron a cobijarse de la lluvia en casa.

Llegaron en algunos minutos y entraron. Ita estaba muy nervioso, y era natural con esa desconocida.

**- **¿Quieres algo? - ofreció el nervioso y sonrojado hombre.

**- **No, no es necesario nada mas. Ahora dormiré.

Eran las 11 de noche e Isanesí simplemente se recostó sobre el piso de la casa.

**- **¡No! yo te tengo un cama, es decir, ...hay una cama arriba, lejos de la mía. No es que yo vaya a hacer algo, solo decía por decir, para que estés segura...y... esto, eso... jeje.

**- **¡Nunca he dormido en una cama!. ¡Que emoción! - dijo la chica sonriendo y dejándose guiar por su improvisado encargado de darle techo esa noche.

Isanesí entró en la habitación dispuesta para huéspedes, se recostó y rápidamente cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Ita en tanto, terminaba de cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas de la casa antes de finalizar su día, es que desde pequeño su madre le enseñó a mantener esa costumbre para evitar el viento, frío o malintencionados nocturnos. Después de este ritual, fue a dormir.

A las tres de la mañana (3:00AM) comenzaron a sentirse gritos desde la habitación de la invitada.

**- **¡Nooooo!. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! - decían sus lamentos desesperados a mitad de la fría noche.

Ita fue entró a la habitación asustado por los fuertes alaridos.

La chica estaba arrodillada y desde su espalda nacían dos alas blancas. Parecía la escena de un ángel llorando. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo y caían lágrimas desde sus bellos ojos, normalmente cafés, que ahora se iban tornando de un color gris.

**- **¡Isanesí! - exclamó el hombre asustado.

En ese instante la chica se desmayó. Una luz poderosa se desprendió desde su cuerpo y sus alas se desvanecieron.

**Continuara...**

Nota del autor: Me salió largo por ser el primer capitulo, pero después será más breve para que puedan leer con suficiente comodidad. Ojalá les guste y me dejen criticas en los reviews.  



End file.
